Only the Beginning
by Silicus
Summary: The War is over, or is it. While Ares is defeated and peace seems to fill the earth how long can this newly founded peace last? Darkness grows subtly attempting to strike unopposed. Does Diana and Steve have what it takes to prevent this evil from consuming the world? (An Alternative ending in which Steve lives)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **I hope you all like and enjoy it.**

 **In regards to updates, I will try and at least update once a week**

* * *

Diana stood watching as the German soldiers seemed to be looking about the place with a different perspective, she could see sorrow in their eyes and tears causing their dirty faces to smudge with dirt and grease from working in the factories. She involuntary looked up into the sky, the dark gloomy clouds replaced by blue sky. She could make out smoke in the distance and felt the same pain in her heart when she had seen the explosion, when her brother had her pinned to the ground.

" _He's gone, Steve is gone."_ She whispered softly, she swallowed hard.

While she had saved mankind from her war hungry brother, Ares, and had ended the war to end all wars she still felt somewhat empty.

" _If only... no Diana you mustn't."_ She hugged herself as she stood there staring off into the distance. His last words still ringing in her ears.

"I wish we had more time... I love you." Then he was gone, running off towards a large metal object that had taken to the sky.

She turned once more to observe what remained of the battle, fires still raged from her duel. Her eyes caught sight of her shield, she was surprised that it was still intact and apart from a few scorches it was still battle worthy.

"Are you okay Diana?" Asked Sameer as he drew alongside her, his eyes glanced briefly at the sky, "So this time he truly die..." He added thinking back to the story he had been told when Steve went missing on his mission in Turkey.

Diana opened her mouth to speak when she spotted a figure in the distance. She stood watching a man walking slowly towards them. As he got closer, she didn't know whether or not she was seeing things.

"Sameer?" She asked pointing in the direction of the man.

"I see him too." Was all that man replied astonishment evident in his voice.

There walking towards them was Steve, his jacket black from ash, his face speckled with spots of blackness, his hair slightly singed. He walked in a slightly injured manor, his face expressionless. However when it caught sight of Diana he grinned slightly, only for his smile to be marred with pain. Unable to help herself she ran towards him, her facial expression a mixture of excitement, puzzlement and disbelief. She had seen Steve chase after the plane. Seen the explosion and yet here she was running towards him. She stopped short of him looking at him.

"Steve...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Diana" He returned his voice confused. Then as if remembering something he added, "Right you think I'm dead..."

"But you aren't" Diana replied, "Right?"

Steve nodded his head, "Correct"

"Explain."

Taking a deep breath Steve relied his story, "After I managed to get into the plane, I knocked a soldier out cold. After gaining control of the plane, I got her as high and fast as I could. I couldn't risk being too low or close to the ground and expose the monstrous gas to any innocent civilians. Anyway once I was certain I was clear I scrambled about the ship, knowing that I didn't have long before I would be forced to destroy the aircraft. Luckily their were a few parachutes, after tossing a grenade into the hull I bailed out..." He paused for a brief second before continuing, "I'm surprised I made it... with all the shrapnel and debris raining down around me. Next thing I know it, I'm landing on the ground busted up leg in the process but it should heal."

Diana listened intently as Steve spoke of his survival, there were several questions running through her mind, what was a parachute, why did he refer to the plane as a ship? When he finally finished his story she breathed a sigh of relief. She stared at him for a long while, unable to think of anything to say. After the silence grew between them he spoke up,

"The wars over Diana... You did it, you defeated Ares."

Diana nodded her head, it had pushed her to her limits leaving her fatigue and aware just how much her body ached. She wanted nothing more then to eat then sleep on a soft bed. She watched as Steve struggled to keep his eyes open, his body slumping and falling downward. Diana caught Steve and gently lay him down on the ground. She felt herself slipping into darkness, only three things remained in her mind as it enveloped her, Ares was dead, Steve was alive and the war was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't written anything for this story in a long time! I hope to change it and post more frequently. I'm also thinking about doing a Star Wars Fanfiction but that will need some planning :) Thanks to those who are following the story.**

Chapter 2

The sound of a distant bell ringing pierced through Diana's sleep forcing her eyes to open. She squinted allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright morning light that filled her room.

 _How am I here?_ Diana thought, as her eyes, now adjusted, scanned the room she was in. The last thing she remembered was Steve falling to the ground... Steve. Was he okay? Was he still alive? She needed to know, she had been so close to losing him. She rose from her bed and sat on the edge of bed for a long moment. Where was she? Before she could begin answering her own question she was startled by a knock on the door.

"Eh Diana are you awake princess?" She could almost picture a smirk on Sameer's face and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sameer." She replied standing up to open the door allowing him to enter.

Sameer said nothing for several long moments almost as if he was unsure on what to say. Diana was somewhat thankful for the silence, as it allowed her time to think and process what had unfolded in her time among the mortals.

"Steve is recovering well..." Sameer said breaking the silence that had lapsed between the two, his eyes looked at her, "however there are some other matters that need attending too..."

Diana gave him a strange look, her head titled slightly, "I'm not following, the war is over"

Sameer swallowed and gave her a faint smile, "Yes, it is _over_... but Doctor Poison evaded capture. She is still a threat with her at large, not to mention Ludendorff surely had other facilities."

As Sameer spoke Diana began to understand what he was alluding to. Doctor Poison meant more experiments and weapons of destruction. She had seen her work first hand on the small town that they had liberated, only to be wiped out by some sort of gas. She remembered her duel with her brother seeing the terrified look of Dr. Maru. Perhaps she regretted aiding that monster... but that wishful thinking didn't mean that she would reform. There would always be another Ludendorff.

"I take it we are going after her then?" Diana asked slowly

Sameer nodded his head, "Yes..." His voice was hesitant sparking curiosity within Diana.

However, she remained silent knowing full well that Sameer would talk when he was ready, unfortunately that moment didn't come, knocking at the door broke the silence. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sameer pull a gun out from his jacket and raised a questioning brow at him.

"Sameer, Steve wants to see you both." Chief said causing Sameer to relax.

He rose and opened the door and nodded his head and beckoned for Diana to follow. She complied and followed, walking silently down the hallway before descending a flight of stairs and stoping a door. Chief knocked three times in quick succession before they heard a bolt slide and the door opened revealing Charlie and Steve. The entered quietly and glanced and heard the bolt click once more. Diana's eyes fell on Steve, who was lying in bed, a painful expression marring his face it lit up slightly at the sight of Diana.

"Diana, Sameer" Steve said quietly his blue eyes looking intently at Diana before drifting back to everyone else in the room.

"We need a game plan to track down Dr. Poison before someone tries to either hire her or replicate any of her weapons. I've contacted British high command and they are giving us the go ahead, however with the armistice going down between the Germans and the Allies there are some concerns that investigating could cause tensions to rise. While the Germans don't really have a choice, they could drag out the terms making our mission equally dangerous."

Diana sat there her eyes fixed on the floor, her mind deep in thought. She thought of her home, the Amazons and her mother.

"What type of resistance do you think there will be?" Chief asked.

"When I was undercover, I heard them mention blitz. Not the lightning raids no it sounded like some sort of secret division. I never learned more other than the name…"

"So you think that Dr. Maru has taken refuge with this blitz?"

Steve nodded his head slowly, and Diana noticed his eyes staring intently at her once more. Memories of his near brush against death flashed through her mind, causing her heart to quicken, her fists clenched involuntarily. She took a deep breath remembering that Steve was alright, shaken up and hurt but alive.

"How do you exactly propose we find her whereabouts?" Sameer asked, "You think the Germans will just tell us?"

Diana rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, but looked at Steve with the same curiosity. She may have only experienced a few days of the war but from what he had described the war to be like she highly doubted that the Germans would co-operate.

"About that…" Steve said sheepishly, "I don't have much to work on, but perhaps Maru's notebook will have some clues as to where she might've fled too. I've already sent word to London, we should have the notebook within a day or two, barring any problems that should occur."

"Very well." Diana replied giving a small smile, "You should rest Steve, if you're coming with us."

Rising to her feet she gently pushed Sameer and Chief outside before glancing once more at Steve who's eyes were already closed. In her anxiety to see Steve and his important news of their mission she had forgotten about Charlie.

"Where's Charlie?" She thought and went in search of him.


End file.
